Mobile media devices may be configured in a variety of different ways to output content from a variety of different sources. For example, a mobile media device may be configured as a handheld music player that may receive content wirelessly via a plurality of networks, such as via a broadcast network (e.g., a one-way communication channel such as FM radio) and a two-way network (e.g., that provides access to the Internet). However, it may be difficult for a user to determine what was recently played by the mobile media device by these different sources.
For example, a user may listen to a variety of different channels of a broadcast network, e.g., different FM radio stations. While audio content (e.g., a song) is being played, a display device of the mobile media device may output information that describes what is currently being played, e.g., a song title and artist. Once the song is done being played, however, the user is not able to access the information using a conventional mobile media device. Therefore, the user may be forced to rely solely on the user's own recollection to remember songs of interest.